Quenton Greyjoy
'''Lord Quenton Greyjoy '''is Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke, and Defender of the Western Coasts. He is the head of House Greyjoy and is sworn to the King in the North, Edderion Stark. He is married to Anya Harlaw and father of five children. He is a traditional Ironborn in many ways, but holds himself to a moral code and is loyal to his liege. Appearance Quenton Greyjoy takes after his father's line, having the traditional built figure and the harsh, yet attractive look of the Isles. He stands at 6'5", tall and strong, yet not so much as his brother Dalton Greyjoy. He has a stern, unforgiving look in his eye, and always holds himself in a lordly position around his people. He has short trimmed facial hair, and a mop of long, black hair that reaches down to his shoulders. Personality Lord Quenton Greyjoy has the misfortune of being bent to a king and in control of a people who would call him to take up his own crown and leave the Stark's side. Quenton has immense loyalty to the Starks, though he does not show it in front of his people. He, as all the other members of the line of Asha Greyjoy, know the value of bending the knee. His father made sure they knew when they were young, one kingdom cannot stand up against the other seven. He feels compelled by his sworn oath to the Starks and to keep his lands from being destroyed from outside invasion. Whether or not his people realize what breaking from the Starks would mean for their people, Quenton must do what is best for them. He is an honorable lord, as honorable as Ironborn can be. Quenton still enjoys traditional Ironborn practices, raiding along the Narrow Sea, worshiping the Drowned God, and entertaining pursuits such as finger dancing. He does have a set of morals though, that often conflict with his Ironborn roots. Quenton does not care for salt wives though he would not stop his people from taking them, and like his father forbids all raiding this side of the Narrow Sea. He strongly believes in loyalty to one's liege, and to one's family. Quenton has been a devout believer in the Drowned God ever since he was drowned at the age of nine. He has since taken the ritual several times and is very devout to his god. The Northerners can have the Old Gods, the Riverlands can have the Seven, but the Isles will keep their Drowned god under his watch, though septs have been allowed on the isles, as Lord Quenton believes all should be able to practice their religion. Judgement is swift, and well put forward when the need be. Disloyalty is always punished severely by the Lord Greyjoy. He learned in his youth from the Nettle's Bounty just how much trouble disloyalty to a liege and a misplaced want for a crown can cause between the realms. Given his mother's lineage in the Reed family he also knows his share about Greenlander traditions and ways, honoring the people of his kingdom, and the southron kingdom.Though for his more Greenlander like traits, Quenton knows the sea like the back of his hand, he raids with with a hard precision, knowing exactly where in supply lines are best to hit, and fighting as hard as any other lord of the Iron Islands. Harder, for he has to keep the support of the ever shifting lords in his lands. Caused by the need to keep his people loyal to him, and to the crown he serves, Quenton can often come across as cold, and bitter, rarely showing any sign of respect or subordination when around any Ironborn. Though among friends or family he is known to laugh and joke, enjoying the times where the mask and moral conflictions of being nobility are not required. History In the late moon's of the year 340, Quenton Greyjoy was born the first child to Lord Vickon Greyjoy and Lady Catelyn Greyjoy (Reed). For the first two years of his life, Quenton remained the sole heir to the main Greyjoy line, before the birth of his brother Dalton Greyjoy and later Harras Greyjoy. After his third child's birth, Quenton had become comfortable in the position of his line and had begun to take to the more hedonistic pleasures of life. He drank, he whored, and did as he pleased. He ranged across the Riverlands, a raider and reaver in many a maiden's bed. In his youth, Quenton had barely understood at first. In his younger years he had grown closer to his Reed mother. His mother however, was outraged at his father's activities, especially after hearing that Lord Vickon had impregnated a Frey with a bastard child in 346. On one of his many voyages to see the girl, Catelyn confronted him about it, insulting him and making a fool of him in front of his retinue of Ironborn. Vickon was a much more traditional lord then Quenton would ever become, and met Catelyn's words with only a frenzied, wild rage. That day in a bay outside Pyke, Vickon Greyjoy drowned the mother of his children in the bay for the insults she had spoken. Less then a week after, Lady Walda frey, already heavy with child, was taken back to Pyke where she was wed to the Lord Vickon Greyjoy. She would give birth to four more Greyjoys before the death of Vickon, all of whom Quenton learned to treat as close family. Though he deeply hated the banshee of a woman, who was never satisfied with the castle of Pyke and what Vickon could bring to her from his raids. After that experience, Quenton grew further and further away from his father. He looked for nothing in how Vickon was in everyday life, despised the man he called father. The only thing that Vickon would teach him was how to be a lord. Quenton grew up, prepared for the lordship that would one day come. Being taught how to rule a region so vastly different culturally then the rest of the kingdom. He traveled the islands with his brothers, meeting the lords who would one day swear to him, and watching as his father set up betrothals to secure the realm in the Greyjoy name for what he hoped would be another few generations. Like Quenton, the young Harras never grew up to be close to Vickon, being but a youth of two when his mother was taken from him, though their brother Dalton cared for him more then the other two. As the years went by, Quenton became inseparable with his two brothers, and became closer with his family as a whole, his cousins, and even his half-siblings, who he took under his own wing. The oldest of them was his sister Sif, who became almost as close as his two full-blood brothers. Through the years, Quenton became a greater example of a lord, as Vickon skill in ruling declined. In 354 the lords finally made a move in an attempt to put a crown back on the heads of an Ironborn. In that year, Prince Edderion Stark of the North briefly visited the island of Pyke, as Quenton was married to young girl named Anya Harlaw. After this, Lord Tawney and others began to the Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty. During this crisis, when Vickon was made aware of it, he sent Quenton straight to Casterly Rock, where he stayed for a time with the Lannisters. It was Quenton who delivered the knowledge of where the raiders would be and when the Westerland Fleet could strike. These actions brought the downfall of the raiding lords, and placed the children of these dead lords under the control of Lord Greyjoy. After the end of the Nettle's Bounty, Quenton spent more time in the Westerlands briefly, fighting as a squire to a Lannister in the War of the Burning Brand. He took part in the Assault of the Mountain, one of the few Ironborn to fight in the war. He briefly returned home in the fighting, with news that his young wife had bore triplets. He named them each Vickon, Aeronn, and the girl he named Gwyn. He spent a time with his wife and children before returning to the Westerlands to fight in the Battle of the brand. After the war, and his return home he spent most of his time with his wife, and children. Quenton encouraged Vickon to spend more time with his other sons, now that Quenton was preoccupied with his own. That turned out to be a horrible idea in the year 358, when Harras Greyjoy, just a man, walked with his father along the shallow bay near Pyke. It was deserted that day, and from how Harras tells the story, their father, now weak with age, had laughed and laughed about how he had killed the brother's mother in the very same spot. His laughter made the usually calm and docile Harras snap. Using all his strength, Harras did to his father, what his father had done to their mother twelve years prior. He drowned the old Lord Greyjoy. Harras panicked and contacted both his brothers, who had more love for Harras then their father by far. Dalton was the only one of the brother's to show some remorse for the death of their father. Quenton secretly thought it had been a long time coming. Quenton and Dalton did what they could to cover up what Harras had done. Tying the dead lord to a rock in a secluded part of the island, they let the lord look as if he had been drowned naturally. They then took the bloated, fleshy form that had once been their father and threw him on a place in the beach where someone would find him. Most saw it, and still see it as an act of the Drowned God, and not the rage of vengeance of a dead mother's son. The only one to wail about the old man's death was the Frey he had taken into his bed. After being named the new Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, Quenton briefly traveled to Winterfell, pledging fealty to King Brandon XI before returning home and carrying out his duties as lord. He did his best to win the support of the houses of the isles through raids and marriages, while staying in good relations with Winterfell as well. Quenton's main goal throughout his lordship thus far, was to build the Iron Fleet into an actual naval force. Not just a huge group of raiding longships, but an actual navy that could defend the West coasts like was the Greyjoy's duty. He has been making deals with different lords in the North for wood, and building ships for these past years. With the announcement of the Grand Tourney for both realms, honoring seventy years of peace between the kingdoms, the Lord Quenton is gathering a procession to travel with him to to King's Landing. They shall go to King's Landing and show the nobility of the realm the might of the Ironborn, without the usual accompanied screaming and pillaging. Timeline * 340 AC: Quenton Greyjoy is Born. * 342 AC: Quenton's brother Dalton is born. * 344 AC: Quenton's brother Harras is born. * 346 AC: Vickon Greyjoy drowns Catelyn Greyjoy * 354 AC: Quenton Greyjoy is Married * 354 AC: The Bounty of Nettle's Occurs * 355 AC: Serving under a Westerland Lord, Quenton fights in the War of the Burning Brand. One of the few Ironborn that do. * 355 AC: Quenton briefly returns home to see his newly born children. Triplets Aeronn, Vickon, and Gwyn Greyjoy. * 356 AC: Quenton returns to help fight again until the end of the war * 357 AC: The birth of another child to Quenton, Nute Greyjoy. * 358 AC: Harras drowns Lord Greyjoy and Quenton becomes lord. * 363 AC: Birth of Maron Greyjoy * 370 AC: Lord Greyjoy prepares to attend the Grand Tournament. Family * Vickon Greyjoy, Drowned to death in 358 AC ** Catelyn Greyjoy (Reed), Vickon's Wife, Drowned to death 346 AC *** Quenton Greyjoy, Lord Paramount of the Iron Isles **** Anya Greyjoy (Harlaw), Quenton's Wife ***** Aeronn Greyjoy ***** Vickon Greyjoy ***** Gwyn Greyjoy ***** Nute Greyjoy ***** Maron Greyjoy *** Dalton Greyjoy **** Eira Greyjoy (Goodbrother), Dalton's Wife ***** Torwyn Greyjoy *** Harras Greyjoy Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi